


Horsefaces & Criminals

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erejean Week 2015, Fluff, Idiots, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://erejean-week.tumblr.com/post/112927580898/art-by-woopyt-a-week-dedicated-to-erejean-from</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: EreJean Week 2015  
> Prompt: Road Trip  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger  
> Pair: Jean/Eren  
> Numero capitoli: 1/8  
> Generi: slice of life, sono due coglioni  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo, per le parolacce  
> Numero parole: 357

Doveva essere il viaggio del secolo. Quello che fai appena compi la maggiore età e prendi finalmente la tanto agognata patente. Quello che ti cambia la vita, che ti fa provare emozioni nuove.

Quello che fai con la _tua dolce metà_ , che in questo istante vorresti calciare dalla macchina in corsa.

“Maledizione, Eren!” Jean Kirschtein non era mai stato un ragazzo molto paziente. Non aveva pazienza neppure verso sé stesso, figuriamoci verso altri esseri umani.

Soprattutto quando questi essere viventi canticchiavano canzoni di cui non conoscevano neppure il testo e mangiucchiavano salatini mentre guardavano il panorama dal finestrino. Invece di controllare la strada sulla cartina che avevano in grembo.

Jean Kirschtein non era paziente. Per questo aveva fermato la macchina sul ciglio della strada, uscendo dal veicolo sotto gli occhi stupiti del moro ancora seduto.

“Kirschtein, che cazzo ti prende? Ti ha morso una tarantola?”

Eren Jaeger si era sporto dal finestrino, continuando ad infilare salatini nella propria cavità orale.

“E' la terza volta che sbagliamo strada, perché tu, stupido coglione, non guardi quella cazzo di cartina! Cosa l'abbiamo portata a fare?”

“Quando hai parlato di cartine, io pensavo ti riferissi al fumo.”

Jean lo aveva guardato un attimo, prima di portarsi le mani tra i capelli e maledire il Creato, sé stesso e Eren.

Il moro era rimasto seduto al proprio posto, continuando a mangiare mentre osservava il proprio ragazzo che calciava sassolini e imprecava. Forse aveva esagerato.

“Jean, dai non fare così.” Dopo diversi minuti era uscito dalla macchina e lo aveva raggiunto. Il ragazzo dai capelli bicolori lo aveva guardato come se potesse ucciderlo con lo sguardo. “Dai, andiamo all'avventura! Era questa l'idea originale, no? Per questo non abbiamo prenotato nessun albergo.”

“Si, ma avevamo deciso almeno dei posti da raggiungere e visitare.”

“Sarà per la prossima volta un viaggio così dettagliato. E magari avremo un navigatore satellitare.”

Eren aveva trascinato _biondo_ verso la macchina, sospirando e ringraziando gli dei che lo avevano fatto calmare e che lo avevano convinto a credergli.

Ne andava del suo orgoglio e non gli avrebbe mai ammesso che si erano persi perché lui non sapeva leggere le cartine. 

 


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: EreJean Week 2015  
> Prompt: First Date  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger   
> Pair: Jean/Eren  
> Numero capitoli: 2/8  
> Generi: fluff, sentimentale, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shonen ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 488

Non era nulla di importante, si era detto. Avere un appuntamento con Jean Kirschtein non era qualcosa per cui emozionarsi. Era solo il maledettissimo Jean Kirschtein. Quello antipatico e con la faccia da cavallo, che odi con tutte le tue viscere dal primo giorno in cui lo hai visto. Non ti importa affatto del fatto che sia stato proprio lui ad invitarti ad uscire. Cerchi di ignorare il fatto che non vedevi altro. E che non ci hai pensato due volte prima di dirgli “Sì!” quasi urlando e lasciando stupito pure lui.

Cerchi di ignorare il fatto che le sue guance erano diventate rosse, e che le tue probabilmente avevano lo stesso colore, visto quanto calde sentivi le orecchie in quel momento.

Quello era il suo primo appuntamento.

In 16 anni di vita che aveva passato su quella Terra, nessuno - tranne Mikasa e Armin - lo aveva mai invitato ad uscire.

Cosa doveva mettersi? Quando usciva con i suoi amici era già tanto se si faceva la doccia. Invece eccolo ora di fronte all'armadio, con i capelli ancora umidi e un asciugamano attorno alla vita, mentre cercava qualcosa di _carino_ da mettersi. Non aveva mai fatto molto caso a cosa indossasse per uscire. Bastava che fosse pulito e forse stirato e andava più che bene.

Non era un appuntamento galante. Non era nulla di più di una cena al McDonald's e a seguire un film. Il più classico e banale dei primi appuntamenti che qualcuno potesse avere.

“Cazzo, Eren. E' solo quella faccia di cavallo.” Aveva mormorato a sé stesso, mentre optava per jeans e felpa. Puliti. Appena stirati. Almeno questo lo poteva fare. No, non gli avrebbe fatto capire quanto ci teneva. Perché non ci teneva poi così tanto.

“Eren!”

La voce di sua madre lo aveva scosso dai propri pensieri. Aveva controllato l'ora e si era reso conto di essere molto molto in ritardo.

“Jean è qui!”

Aveva sentito i passi della donna sulle scale. Aveva spalancato la porta ed Eren l'aveva guardata.

“Non mi avevi detto che Jean ha una moto.”

“Me lo sarò dimenticato! E potresti bussare!” Velocemente si era infilato i vestiti. Aveva guardato i capelli, facendo una smorfia, ben conscio che non aveva tempo di asciugarli e che una volta asciutti sarebbero stati da far schifo.

Carla Jaeger aveva scosso la testa. “Mettiti almeno un berretto. Sennò prendi freddo, e non ti lascio stare a casa da scuola.”

Eren aveva sbuffato, prendendo un berretto e superando la madre. Ora aveva fretta.

Aveva fatto le scale di corsa, per trovare Jean Kirschtein che lo aspettava all'ingresso.

“Jaeger, sei in ritardo.”

“Oh scusami tanto, hai aspettato due minuti.”

“Cinque.” Jean aveva allungato un braccio nella sua direzione, porgendogli un casco. Aveva voltato velocemente la testa, ma Eren aveva notato il rossore sulle sue guance.

Eren aveva preso il casco, stringendoselo al petto. Quell'appuntamento era appena iniziato, ma sperava ce ne sarebbero stati altri.

 


	3. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: EreJean Week 2015  
> Prompt: Winter  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger   
> Pair: Jean/Eren  
> Numero capitoli: 3/8  
> Generi: fluff, slice of life, sono idioti  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 270

Non erano mai stati, né uno né l'altro, grandissimi amanti dell'inverno. Troppo freddolosi entrambi, amavano oziare al sole, di qualsiasi stagione che non fosse l'inverno.

Per questo motivo Jean non capiva perché ora si trovasse in giardino, con berretto in testa e guanti da neve sulle mani. Non capiva come si era lasciato convincere. O forse lo sapeva benissimo e non voleva capacitarsi della propria stupidità.

Eren Jaeger lo aveva ingannato.

Con moine e parole dolci lo aveva fregato, convincendolo ad uscire. Con la promessa di una notte di sesso selvaggio, Eren lo aveva trascinato in giardino.

“Fa freddo.”

“Per forza. E' inverno se non te n'eri accorto.”

Jean aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, muovendo qualche passo verso il ragazzo che, inginocchiato sulla neve, la stava raccogliendo a mani nude.

“Ti verranno i geloni e poi non venire a lamentarti da m---”

Qualcosa di ghiacciato aveva raggiunto la sua faccia prima che potesse concludere la frase, e le risate di Eren avevano rimbombato nelle sue orecchie.

“Ti sta bene! Sembri mia madre quando mi dice cosa fare e cosa non fare!”

“Ma io ti ammazzo!”

Senza pensarci ulteriormente si era gettato contro l'altro ragazzo, facendolo cadere e cercando di riempirgli la bocca di neve. Cosa che faceva solo ridere di più il moro.

“Un giorno ti ucciderò Jaeger! Te lo giuro!”

Eren aveva sorriso, più un ghigno ferale che un sorriso, e aveva attirato il biondo verso il basso.

“Oh, Kirschtein. Sono proprio curioso di veder arrivare quel giorno.”

Il ghigno si era fatto più ampio, mentre Jean si chinava e lo baciava, per zittirlo più che per altro.

 


	4. Gender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: EreJean Week 2015  
> Prompt: Gender  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger   
> Pair: Jean/Eren  
> Numero capitoli: 4/8  
> Generi: slice of life, sentimentale, introspettivo, mi scuso con tutti i transgender del mondo per aver scritto questo probabilmente sbagliando tutto  
> Avvertimenti: AU, transgender, shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 721

Quando era solo un ragazzino, si era innamorato di una sua compagna di classe. Ricordava i suoi capelli lunghi. Ricordava come il suo corpo si stava trasformando con la pubertà. Ricordava i suoi vestiti e il modo in cui si truccava.

Ricordava ancora il giorno in cui si era dichiarato e lei aveva riso. Una risata sguaiata, irritante, per nulla carina. Ma lui la trovava bellissima anche mentre rideva di lui. Rideva di lui, ma intanto gli prendeva la mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue. E lui si specchiava nei suoi occhi cangianti.

Ricordava perfettamente il loro primo bacio, la loro prima volta.

Erano solo dei ragazzini. E lui era innamorato perso di _Jeanne_ Kirschtein.

Amava passare le dita tra i suoi capelli. Amava toccare il suo seno.

Solo che quei giorni erano passati e facevano solo parte della sua memoria.

“Eren, se non ti alzi subito farai tardi a lezione.”

Aveva aperto gli occhi sentendo quella voce. Pronunciava il suo nome sempre allo stesso modo, anche se la voce ora era più bassa. _Jean_ Kirschtein se ne stava accanto al letto, già pronto per uscire.

“Mi sa che oggi resto a dormire.” Eren aveva tirato le coperte, per coprirsi la testa e chiudere di nuovo gli occhi.

“Fai come vuoi, non sono la tua balia.”

Il moro aveva sentito il materasso abbassarsi e aveva scoperto la testa solo per poter vedere il ragazzo che si era seduto. Gli dava la schiena e guardava il muro.

“Stasera devo andare a cena dai miei... Ti va di venire con me?”

Aveva semplicemente allungato il braccio, ancora nascosto dalle coperte e gli aveva accarezzato la schiena. E Jean aveva annuito non appena aveva sentito il suo tocco. Non servivano parole in quel momento. Entrambi sapevano bene che la cena sarebbe stata un inferno. Solo che Jean sperava sempre che i suoi genitori potessero accettarlo per quello che era veramente.

Lui ci era riuscito. Non ne era stato contento. Ma si era accorto che qualcosa non andava quando _Jeanne_ aveva iniziato a parlare di sé al maschile, quando aveva iniziato a cancellare le ultime due lettere del suo nome. All'inizio lo aveva soltanto con lui, aveva notato. Agli occhi di tutti gli altri era ancora la perfetta ragazza che tutti si aspettavano che fosse.

L'aveva quasi lasciata quando un pomeriggio, in lacrime, gli aveva detto che non era _Jeanne_ , che quel nome e quel corpo non _gli_ erano mai appartenuti.

Era disgustato. Lui non era finocchio. A lui piacevano solo le ragazze.

E ora era solo disgustato da sé stesso, per quanto lo aveva fatto piangere.

Non si era abituato subito. Gli ci era voluto del tempo. Ma alla fine aveva fatto un passo nella sua direzione. Lo aveva aiutato a tagliare i capelli la prima volta, facendo un disastro di cui ancora ogni tanto ridevano. Gli aveva prestato dei vestiti suoi, per farlo sentire a suo agio. Era stato il primo ad accettare _Jean_.

I suoi genitori ancora faticavano. Soprattutto suo padre. Ancora gli si rivolgeva chiamandolo Jeanne, anche se la sua voce erano molto più bassa e le sue forme femminili scomparse. Ancora gli rivolgeva i peggiori insulti e Jean non sapeva come difendersi.

“Guarda che non sei costretto a vederli.”

“Finché mi mantengono agli studi devo.”

Eren aveva osservato il profilo del ragazzo che gli sedeva accanto.

Ricordava le lacrime di sua madre quando aveva visto _la sua bambina_ con i capelli corti. Ricordava quanto aveva pianto e urlato quando Jean, in lacrime anche lui, cercava di spiegargli come stavano le cose. Ricordava come per diversi mesi non gli aveva rivolto la parola. Ma alla fine era stata lei a comprargli un binder. A portarlo a fare shopping. Ad aiutarlo economicamente in quella transizione. Non lo accettava, non lo capiva, ma voleva che fosse felice. Anche se a volte ancora gli parlava al femminile.

“Il problema è mio padre. Lo sai bene. Fosse per la mamma non avrei problemi.” Il biondo aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

“Tranquillo, se tuo padre dice qualcosa ci alziamo e andiamo via, come l'ultima volta.”

“L'ultima volta gli hai detto di andare a farsi fottere, Jaeger.”

Il moro aveva ridacchiato e Jean lo aveva guardato male.

Erano cambiate tante cose, ma non erano cambiati gli occhi cangianti di cui si era innamorato.

 

 


	5. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: EreJean Week 2015  
> Prompt: Magic  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger   
> Pair: Jean/Eren  
> Numero capitoli: 5/8  
> Generi: idioti, sentimentale, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU, Hogwarts, shonen ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 267

Non erano mai stati grandissimi amici. Si odiavano visceralmente l'un l'altro dal primo istante in cui si erano incontrati.

Venir poi smistati in due case nemiche per antonomasia e non aveva fatto altro che aumentare i dissapori tra di loro.

Eppure da qualche tempo, dopo gli allentamenti o le partite di Quidditch, aspettavano che tutti se ne fossero andati e poi si raggiungevano nello spogliatoio di una o dell'altra squadra.

“Kirschtein, sei in ritardo!”

Eren Jaeger, cercatore del Grifondoro, lo guardava male, seduto su una panca e con i capelli ancora umidi dopo una doccia rinfrescante.

“Scusami tanto se la mia squadra non voleva lasciar andare il suo campione.”

Jean Kirschtein, cercatore del Serpeverde, aveva ghignato, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Voglio ammazzarti!”

Il moro era scattato in piedi, raggiungendolo in poche falcate per bloccarlo contro il muro e incollare le labbra alle sue.

Nessuno dei due voleva dare importanza a quella storia, iniziata dopo una scazzotata in giardino e finita con una punizione insieme al loro professore di Pozioni. Nessuno dei due voleva rendere quella _cosa_ seria. Nessuno dei due voleva ammettere all'altro quanto ormai fosse diventato importante.

Così importante che neppure le partite a Quidditch riuscivano più a separarli o farli litigare. Le stesse partite che prima li avevano visti protagonisti di più di una rissa. Ora sfruttavano i post partita per vedersi. Per rubare qualche attimo alla normalità, che avrebbe continuato a vederli nemici fino alla fine degli studi, e forse anche oltre.

Ma per qualche momento lasciavano cadere quei ruoli. Non erano nemici. Non erano Serpeverde e Grifondoro. Erano solo Eren e Jean.

 


	6. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: EreJean Week 2015  
> Prompt: Cooking  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger   
> Pair: Jean/Eren  
> Numero capitoli: 6/8  
> Generi: slice of life, fluff, sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo, as ever perché sti due sono due scaricatori di porto  
> Numero parole: 303

C'era qualcosa di stranamente eccitante quando guardava Jean aggirarsi attorno ai fornelli. Era serio, concentrato. Aveva un'aria così professionale che Eren aveva più volte pensato che dovesse fare il cuoco. Reputava che la cucina del loro appartamento fosse troppo grande per loro due soltanto, ma poi si rendeva conto che Jean non ne lasciava sprecato neppure un angolino.

“ _Horseface_ , ti posso dare una mano?”

“Si, prendi una birra dal frigo e vai a berla sul divano.”

Il biondo aveva alzato gli occhi dalle verdure che stava tagliando e lo aveva guardato male.

“Ma lo sai che sei stronzo?”

“L'ultima volta che ti ho lasciato fare qualcosa, invece di tagliare la cipolla sottile e più piccola possibile, l'hai tagliata in quattro e buttata dentro la pentola.”

“Era per non perdere tempo!”

Eren aveva sentito le guance scaldarsi. Odiava quando Jean gli faceva notare le sue mancanze. E lui, che di pazienza ne aveva già poca, figuriamoci quanta ne avesse in cucina. Non gli piaceva cucinare. Se Jean non era in casa, o prendeva qualcosa per asporto, o qualcosa che potesse riscaldare nel forno a microonde.

Jean lo aveva guardato anche peggio alla sua ultima frase.

“Giuro che stasera ti faccio mangiare il cibo del cane. Così non sto _a perdere tempo_ qui.”

Il moro lo aveva guardato, seriamente.

“Sul serio lo faresti?”

“Chi ti dice che non l'abbia già fatto in passato?”

Lo aveva guardato ancora. Sperava sinceramente fosse una balla bella e buona, detta solo per spaventarlo. Lo sperava con tutto il suo cuore, ma l'espressione sul viso del compagno sembrava dirgli il contrario.

“Jean, no. Non puoi averlo fatto sul serio. Mi stai prendendo per il culo, vero?”

Il biondo aveva solo sorriso, inarcando il sopracciglio e continuando a tagliare le verdure. Ed Eren ora aveva seriamente paura a lasciare la cucina.

 


	7. Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: EreJean Week 2015  
> Prompt: Ocean  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger   
> Pair: Jean/Eren  
> Numero capitoli: 7/8  
> Generi: ragazzini pieni di ormoni da sfogare  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 156

Jean non era un amante del mare. Nuotare costava fatica e preferiva restare in spiaggia ad abbronzarsi. Se ne restava comodamente sdraiato sulla spiaggia sabbiosa e si godeva la visuale.

Ovvero, Eren Jaeger che usciva dall'acqua, e le goccioline salate scivolano sulla sua pelle. Quelle che più lo interessavano correvano sul suo addome, per nascondersi impudicamente oltre l'elastico dei pantaloni da bagno. Osservava la sua pelle baciata dal sole. Eren che si passava una mano tra i capelli bagnati. Il suo corpo magro e muscoloso. E lasciava che la propria mente scivolasse in quei pensieri che erano di solito relegati a quando erano da soli, o era da solo.

“Kirschtein, sei così felice di vedermi?”

Eren aveva ghignato, formandosi di fronte a lui e guardandolo.

“Non sai quanto.”

Si era tolto gli occhiali da sole per poterlo guardare meglio, e se non ci fossero state tutte quelle persone attorno a loro, se lo sarebbe scopato subito.

 


	8. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: EreJean Week 2015  
> Prompt: Birthday  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger   
> Pair: Jean/Eren  
> Numero capitoli: 8/8  
> Generi: ...non credo ne abbia uno.  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 370

Fare gli anni ad una settimana di distanza, nel loro caso, non era propriamente una cosa molto positiva. Iniziavano sempre a festeggiare con il compleanno di Eren, a fine marzo.

Festeggiavano con i loro amici. Si finiva sempre per bere troppo. Eren subiva una ramanzina da parte di Mikasa e beveva ancora di più. Se poi ci si metteva pure Armin, per il moro era la fine. Jean dal canto suo veniva sfidato da Connie e Reiner in stupide gare, e perdeva troppo velocemente il conto dei bicchiere che buttava giù. In qualche modo riuscivano ad arrivare a casa. E finivano col fare sesso, e svegliarsi al mattino con succhiotti in posti strani.

Festeggiavano con la famiglia di Eren. Di solito a casa, tranquillamente. Con qualche commento acido di Grisha Jaeger sulla loro relazione, e le parole dolci di Carla Jaeger che gli preparava la torta. Poi tornavano a casa e festeggiavano a modo loro. Questa volta più consci di quello che succedeva.

Poi arrivava il compleanno del biondo, la prima settimana di aprile.

Festeggiavano di nuovo con i loro amici. Questa volta le ramanzine toccavano a lui. E di solito era Armin a fargliele. Spesso supportato da Marco. Affogava la disperazione nella birra, cercando di guardare il proprio ragazzo che faceva lo stupido in pista con Reiner. Ubriaco fradicio. E finivano di nuovo col non sapere come arrivavano a casa. E si svegliavano con succhiotti e graffi ovunque. E con Eren che si lamentava che gli facevano male i fianchi.

Festeggiavano poi a casa di Jean. Sua madre preparava sempre una cena deliziosa, dall'antipasto al dolce. E il biondo pregava sempre Dio per l'assenza di suo padre, per non dover sopportare anche i suoi commenti che definire acidi era un eufemismo. Se c'era, poi si sbronzava, e Eren doveva trascinarlo a casa e metterlo a letto, e addio festeggiamenti. Se non c'era, allora tornavano a casa, e festeggiavano ancora.

Il sesso era sempre il loro festeggiamento preferito. Potevano anche non uscire di casa. Non mangiare torte dopo aver soffiato su sempre più candeline. Potevano rinunciare a tutte e feste di cui poi in ogni caso ricordavano poco.

Bastava solo che ci fosse l'altro, e la festa era già sufficiente.

.

 


End file.
